Flashback
by xprettylittleloverx
Summary: Spencer remembers some of her greatest memories with Aria, after Aria is in an accident. Fluffy Sparia.


Spencers pov

"Spencer! Slow down!" Hanna called out to me as I ran down the hospital halls as fast as I could. I herd Hanna but I didn't listen. I couldn't slow down not when I knew Aria was hurt. I reached the front desk and quickly asked the lady where Aria was. "Im sorry, but Miss, Montgomery is still in surgery" She told me. "Is she going to be ok?" I asked panicked just when Hanna and Emily caught up to me and were now standing at my sides. The lady gave me a sympathetic look. "Were not sure yet. You can wait here as long as you'd like" She told us gesturing to the chairs behind us. I sighed and walked to the chairs. "She's going to be ok" Emily told me as she sat next to me. Hanna siting on my other side. "What if she's not!" I asked. "Spence, you can't think like that….think of all the good times" Hanna said. "The good times?" I asked. "Yes, all the good times you and Aria have had" Emily smiled. "The good times" I repeated to myself.

flash back GENERAL POV

"Spencie?" 8 year old Aria pouts while flopping down on Spencers bed. "Yes?" 8 year old Spencer looks up from her book for only a moment to answer her friend. "Why are you reading? Cant we go play outside or something?" Aria asks. "But Aria, its at a really good part" Spencer sighs pointing to her book. Aria gives Spencer a cute little frown. "Please" She pouts. "Nope" Spencer doesn't give it. "Pretty please?" Aria asks again moving closer to the taller girl. "I already said no" Spencer says trying to get back to her book. She can't focus for long though because Aria gives Spencer her puppy dog look. Spencer sighs. "Thats not going to work" Spencer tells Aria. Aria doesn't give up and her puppy dog eyes are cuter then ever. Aria moves even closer to Spencer so there sides are pressing together. Spencer tries her hardest not to look down at Aria and give in, but its too hard. "Ok, fine but not for to long" Spencer sighs. "Yay!" Aria squeals grabbing Spencer's hand and entwining their fingers. "Come on lets go to the park!" Aria says pulling Spencer out of her room.

end of flash back

"So?" Emily asked me. "What?" I ask confused. "Are you thinking of good times?" Hanna asks. "Well yeah I remembered the time she convinced me to go to the park when we were 8" I said. Hanna frowned. "That wasn't a good time" She said. "What are you talking about?" I asked her. "Don't you remember what happen at the park?" Emily asked me. I thought back to the day for a moment. "Oh yeah" I said remembering the memory.

flash back

Aria really was the cutest little thing. We were playing at the park for hours and were going to walk back to my house that was just down the road but then Alison Dilaurentis the most popular girl at our school came over to us. "Oh hey look its the nerd and the freak" Alison said with a smirk. Me and Aria both frowned. "Go away Alison" I said. "Aw whats the matter, are you too afraid to play with me" Alison said in a mocking tone. Then Hanna and Emily appeared from across the street. They walked over to us. "Hey guys" Hanna said. "Perfect now we have enough people for a game" Alison said smiling. "No, we don't want to play a game. Were leaving." I said looking at Aria. Me and Aria began walking but Alison stopped us. "Oh come on, You want to play don't you Aria? Are you going to let Spencer make all your decisions?" Alison said smirking once again. "Hey Ali, take it easy" Hanna said. Alison ignored Hanna and turned her attention back to Aria. "Its ok Aria, I get it your just to scared" Alison smiled before turning away. "No I'm not!" Aria said getting Aliosn's attention back. "Aria, don't. She's not worth it, lets just leave" I try pleading to her. "Come on Aria if your not afraid then stay and play" Alison said. "Ok, fine, I will" Aria said. "Aria, come on" I try pleading one more time and try pulling her away but its no use, Aria is planted firmly on the ground and isn't going anywhere. "How about we play truth or dare?" Alison asks slyly. "You guys In?" Alison asked Hanna and Emily. "Umm, Ok" The answer. "Aria we don't have too" I try telling her one more time. "No, its fine Spence" She tells me before walking over to the other girls.

end of flashback

"I don't want to remember anymore" I mumble. "Aria always was stubborn" Emily laughs. "Its Alison's fault" Hanna said. "Alison was a bitch" I say. "Hey, at least Aria was ok" Emily tells me. "Ok? Aria broke her arm that day!" I said. "Umm, at least it wasn't that serious" Hanna tries lighting the mood. "Who dares someone to hang upside down on monkey bars! I mean seriously!" I mutter.

flashback

"Ow" Aria says as she hits the ground. "Aria! Are you ok?" I ask rushing to her side. "No, my arm really hurts" She said sounding close to tears. "Ha, guess that was to much for you" Alison smirks. "Ali, that was mean" Emily said. "Whatever, you losers have fun I'm leaving" Alison said before walking away. "Come on lets get home" I tell Aria helping her get up

end of flashback

"Ok, no more bad memories" I said to Hanna and Emily. "Ok, ok, what about when you guys were a bit older….like 12?" Hanna asks me. "12 was a good age" I smile. "Why?" Emily asks me. "It was the first time me and Aria kissed" I told them. "You guys kissed at 12?" Hanna asks. "Well, yeah, we wanted to get our first kiss over with" I shrug.

Flashback GENERAL POV

"Hey Spence, check it out, I finally got a phone" Aria says happily sitting down on Spencers bed. "Lucky, my mom says I have to wait until I'm 13" Spencer pouts. "I love it so much. And now I can give boys my number" Aria said winking at Spencer. Spencer gets up from her desk chair and joins Aria on the bed. "Anyone in mind?" She asks. "You know the new kid, Noel. He's cute" Aria says. "He's ok I guess" Spencer said. "What about you?" Aria asks the taller girl. "No, not really." Spencer sighs. "I wonder what its like to kiss someone" Aria wonders aloud. "Me too" Spencer says awkwardly. "Its going to be so weird when we have our first kiss" Aria said. "Yeah, like what do you do?" Spencer asks. "How am I suppose to know" Aria sighs. "Hey….maybe we should kiss each other" Spencer says slowly. "What are you talking about?" Aria asks. "Like just to get it over with. You know, so we know what it feels like" Spencer tells Aria. Aria thinks about what Spencer had just said for a moment. "Ok" Aria answers simply. "Really?" Spencer asks a bit shocked. "Yeah, you're right. We should get our first kiss done with" Aria says nodding her head. "Well ok" Spencer says. Aria sits up and faces Spencer. "Ready?" Spencer asks. Aria nods her head. Spencer leans in and kisses Aria. When Aria doesn't kiss back, Spencer is about to pull back. But then Aria wraps her arms around her friends neck and kisses back. Spencer wraps her own arms around Aria's waist and continues kissing her.

end of flashback Spencers pov again

"So you guys had a heavy make out session at the age of 12?" Hanna asks me. I frown. "It wasn't making out….it was just kissing…hard" I say in defence. "It was totally making out" Emily agrees with Hanna. "Ok, fine it was kinda making out" I sigh. "So when did you know you liked each other?" Hanna asks. "Umm…I think 14 is when I first started having feelings for her. But I didn't tell her" I answered Hanna. "What made you know?" Emily asks.

flashback

"Aria, where is it?" I ask my best friend entering her bedroom. "I don't know what your talking about" Aria says while a playful smile appears on her face. "Don't play dumb with me missy! Where is it" I ask again tapping my foot. "Sorry, Spence. I really do have no idea what your talking about" Aria says getting up and walking over to me with a smirk on her face. I frown and burrow my eyebrows. "You took my math textbook today just to annoy me. Now, where is it" I ask one more time. "Spence, your such a nerd" Aria playfully jokes. "Aria!" I whine. "Relax. Your precious textbook is safe, and you'll get it back after you help me" Aria tells me smiling. "Oh god. What do you want" I ask sighing deeply and plopping down on her bed. "I need you to help me find something to wear to my date tonight." Aria tells me. I sit up. "You have a date tonight?" I ask. "Yes, why are you so shocked." Aria asks. "Im not." I say quickly. "Its just , you never told me" I say. "Yes I did, I told you right now" Aria argues. I frown. "Who's it with?" I ask her. "Noel Kahn" She answers. "You're going to a date with Noel Kahn!" I ask sounding a bit shocked this time. "Spencer! Stop being shocked and help me" Aria pouts. "Ok, ok its just, Noel, really?" I ask again. "Yes, Spencer, I'm going on a date with Noel Kahn, Did you understand that time?" Aria asks. "Very funny" I said sarcastically. "Come here" Aria says pulling me up from her bed by my hand and over to her closet. "What should I wear?" She asks while looking through her huge closet. I always did think she had to many clothes. "Where are you going?" I ask her. "The movies" She replies. "Where this" I say pulling out a really cute short skirt from her closet. "Are you sure?" She asks me. "Yeah, its hot" I tell her. "Wow, Spencer Hastings actually has a taste in clothes?" She teases. "Yeah, yeah if you can go on a date with Noel Kahn then I can have taste in clothes" I tell her. "Hey!" She says. "Go try it on with this" I say handing her a short white top that will show off just a bit of her stomach. "Damn your slutty" Aria comments looking at the top. I roll my eyes. "Its not that slutty just go try it on" I say pushing her towards the bathroom. "Ok, ok, I'm going" She said before going into the bathroom. A few minutes later she re-enters her bedroom. "Well?" She asks. I stare at her for a moment taking extra long to look at her legs and waist. "Wow" I said. "That good, huh?" Aria teases before sitting down next to me. She grabs her pillow and pulls a math textbook out of the pillow case. "Here you go, you big nerd" Aria says handing me the text book. "Thanks" I roll my eyes taking the textbook.

end of flashback

"Aw you guys were always so cute" Hanna gushes. "Yeah, yeah" I roll my eyes at Hanna. "So thats when you new you liked her?" Emily asks. "Well, yeah, I was only 14 so I didn't really understand exactly what I was feeling…all I knew is I liked her. Really liked her" I told my friends. "Um, Aria Montgomery" A doctor calls out. Myself, Hanna and Emily quickly jump up to the doctor. "Hello ladies" He greets us. "How is she?" I ask getting to the point. "Well, the operation was successful but she hasn't waked up yet." He tells us. "What happened?" Emily asks. "You don't know?" The doctor asks. "No, we just got a call saying Aria was in the hospital" I tell him. "Oh, well, she was in a bad car accident, she's lucky she even survived, the driver didn't make it" He tells us slowly. "What! Who was the driver!" Hanna asks. "Ezra Fitz" The doctor says. We all freeze up at the sound of that name. "Um, I'll leave you girls alone for awhile and let you know when you can see Aria" The doctor tells us slowly before walking away. "She was with Ezra" I say softly. "And he's dead" Hanna says.

flashback GENERAL POV

"Aria!" Spencer shouts as she sees her best friend enter the school on the first day of there junior year. "Spencer!" Aria squeals running to Spencer and hugging her. "Hey, how was Iceland?" Spencer asks. "Ugh, the worse, I missed you and Han and Em, so much" Aria says frowning. "Well, at least your finally back now" Spencer says. "Yeah, and hey I have to tell you about this guy I met in a bar later" Aria says. "Wow only back in RoseWood for one day and your already hooking up with guys in bars?" Spencer says teasingly. Aria rolls her eyes as her and Spencer began walking to English class. "No seriously Spence, he's super cute but I don't even know his name. We just made out in the bathroom for a while." Aria shrugs. "Wow when did you become such a whore" Spencer says playfully. Aria slaps her on the arm. "I forgot what a bitch you can be" Aria says playfully. Spencer smiles. "You know you still love me." Spencer said. "Yeah yeah, get over yourself" Aria says before the two girls enter there english class and take there seats. Aria never understood why Spencer would love to sit at the front of the classroom but she did. Aria began doodling in her notebook being un aware of what was going on around her, when the teacher walked in. "Holy crap" The teacher said staring at Aria. Aria could begin feeling eyes on her and she looked up to see the guy from the bar standing at the front of classroom. She quickly looked over to Spencer who had a confused look on her face.

end of flashback Spencers pov again

"I can't believe he's dead" I whisper after we sat back down in the waiting room. "Well, its ok, right? Because Aria was with you and they haven't even talked in like a month. right?" Hanna tried asking. "Well, yeah, I guess, but then, why was she with him in the car in the first place" Spencer asked frowning. "Maybe he just ofter her a ride" Emily reassures me. "Yeah, Probably" I agree. "Come on Spencer, its not like Aria would ever cheat on you, she chose you. Remember?" Hanna asks. "Yeah, of course I can never forget that" I smile.

flashback

I was in the middle of studying when I herd loud, fast knocking at my front door. "Im coming!" I called out curious at who could be here. I opened the door to reveal Aria. She wasn't her normal self though. She was crying and her eyes were red and puffy. She soaking wet from the rain and shivering. "Aria! Get in here, its freezing" I tell her pulling her inside. "Spence" She chokes out. "Honey, whats wrong" I ask pulling her into a hug. "E-Ezra, and I-I broke u-up" She stutters. "Aw, hun, its ok" I try telling her pulling her over to the couch where she continues to sob into my shoulder. "What happen?" I ask softly. "He g-got a girl p-pregnant in high school and n-now he has a s-son" She tells me "What? and he never told you?" I ask shocked. "No Spence, he never said anything!" She sobs harder. "Shhhh babe, its ok, he's an asshole for not telling you" I tell her softly. "I love you Spence" She tells me quietly. "I love you too" I say. I want to add something else, I want to tell her how much I actually love her and how she deserves someone like me. Not a jerk like Ezra. But I cant. "No, Spence, I really Love you" She says looking up at me just the slightest. "I really love you too Ar." I say a bit confused. But then Aria leans up and kisses me.

end of flashback

"What happened next!" Hanna asks excitedly. "Hanna you know what happens next" I frown. "Yeah, but hearing it in story form is so much better" Hanna says. "Come on, Spence don't leave us hanging" Emily joins in. "Ok, ok. The next day is when we officially were together." I tell them.

flashback

"Miss Montgomery can I have a word?" Ezra asks standing at his classroom door. Me and Aria were walking to class before getting stopped by him. "Um, ok" She says I follow her. "Um, alone" Ezra adds when he sees me. Aria looks back to me. "Spencer comes or you don't talk to me at all" Aria tells Ezra. Ezra sighs. "Ok, fine" He says as we walk into his classroom and he closes the door. "Aria, listen, I'm sorry about last night and I'm sorry I never told you about Maggie. But please I can't loose you." He tells Aria. "You already have, Ezra" She says. "Please Aria, we can make it work. Give me one more chance please" He asks. I frown, knowing that Aria will probably go back to Ezra and any chance of us getting together is going to be one again. "No Ezra, we can't be together. I don't want you anymore" Aria says slowly before looking to me and then entwining our hands. Ezra looks confused. "Wait? Are you two- Ezra begins before Aria cuts him off. "Yes" She says

end of flashback

"Aw, Aria chose you over him" Emily smiles. "You guys are perfect together" Hanna says. "Yah we are" I agree. "Im sure she's going to be fine, Spence" Emily says. "Yeah, they said her operation was successful" Hanna smiles. "I know. But, what if she doesn't wake up?" I ask slowly. "Don't think like that Spencer. She's going to be ok. You'll see" Hanna reassures me. "Yeah, remember that time Connor started that rumour about Aria, you thought she was never going to be ok again, but she was" Emily smiles.

flashback

"Aria!" I call out walking up to her bedroom. I open the door to see Aria lying in her bed with tear stained cheeks. "Baby…" I say walking over to her. "Spencer, my life is ruined." She says sadly. "No its not baby, everyone will forget about it before you know it" I tell her sitting down and pulling her up into my lap. "But everyone thinks I'm a big slut" She cries into me. "Babe, they'll get over it, I promise" I tell her. "What if they don't?" She sniffles. "Then I'll kick their ass" I say earning a small laugh from her. "I love you Spence." She says. "I love you too. More then you'll ever know" I tell her before she falls asleep.

end of flashback

"Yeah, we did get through that" I say. "You guys are team Sparia, you can get through anything" Hanna smiles. "Hello girls" The doctor smiles at us, standing in front of us. "Hi! Um, can we see her yet?" I ask jumping up. "Well, she's still asleep but you can see her. One person at a time please, she's in room 213" He tells us. "Thank you" I tell him. I look back to Emily and Hanna. "Go head Spence, we'll be right here" Emily tells me. "Thanks" I say before making my way to room 213. I open the door to see Aria lying in the hospital bed, sleeping. I walk over to her and sit down in the chair next to her. "You have to wake up baby" I whisper. I then begin to remember what happened just before this happened.

flash back

"Spencer….I have to go home" Aria said softly. "No, don't leave yet" I whined as I tightened my grip around my girlfriend. "If I don't get home soon my parents are going to kill me" Aria said sadly. I sighed. "Okay, fine, but your coming back later, right?" I ask quickly. "Of course. Right after dinner, I promise" Aria told me.

Arias pov

I started walking home, I wanted to get home quickly so I could eat dinner and then come right back to Spencers. As I was walking I herd thunder. "Oh no" I sighed, the next thing I knew rain started pouring down hard. "Uh Im going to get soaked!" I mumbled. I began jogging to get home quicker, but before I got to far a car pulled up beside me. A car I recognized way to much. The window rolled down revealing Ezra. "Ezra?" I said. "Aria, do you need a ride?" He asked just a little bit awkwardly. The last thing I wanted was to be in a car with him alone, but I didn't want to run home in the rain either. I sighed. "Yeah" was all I said and climbed into his car. "Could you drive me home?" I asked. "Sure" He smiled and started driving.

end of flashback Spencers pov

"Spencer?" Aria mumbled as she slowly began waking up. "Oh my god! Aria!" I shouted happily and leaned down to hug her small body. "Spencer, what happened?" She asks. "You don't remember?" I asked her. "No" She shook her head. "Well…." I began telling her.

* * *

**THE END**

**I hope you liked this story, I got this idea from Lala-Pll-Time who was going to write this, but didn't have time. Please review :)**


End file.
